


Friends with the Monster

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: The prompt: Character A is forced to torture Character B. Torture isn't sexual, but something like whipping. Character A doesn't want it, but the bad guys leave them no choice. Character B is their lover/friend/relative. H/c follows.Pairing: Hawke/AndersSong:The MonsterArtist: Eminem Ft. RihannaStoryline: Tessa from Chosen though this pairing doesn't happen





	1. Hawke Play

Hawke licks her lips a slight thrill going down her spine at the fine male specimen spread before her. On his knees back bared to waist she takes a moment to trace a hand across the shoulder enjoying the play of taut muscle the rippling as they flinch away from her. His hands are tied in front of him as she had requested, there is a hood over the head the black material not giving her a chance to see who the male is nor what color his hair is. Eyes flick to the door as it enters the Templar sneering at the kneeling man before meeting her eyes. “If you watch be warned I will not tolerate interference nor will you touch yourself as I do this. I am doing this to get the information you want not for your pleasure understand?” 

Templar nods stands aside as two others enter to move the man to the wall chaining him spread eagle as asked. “Anything else?” One asks. 

“No.” Hawke moves to the table where her tools are traces a hand over the glove with it’s blades on each finger the caress of a lover moves past the knives glances to the whips her hand settling on the handle of the bull whip not going for the crops or the nine tails. This one is smooth, rather thick will be satisfactory in pain as well as sound. Eyes rest on the Templar who stands in the corner making sure she has the range she needs while also controlling the mage in her hands. Unfurling the whip she walks closer to the man sees the movement the bracing knows this is not the first time he has been whipped smiles at the challenge. “Tell me the information I want and this will stop.” When silence is the answer she sends the whip towards him lands it just to the right of his head watches as he flinches. “Last chance.” Silence greets her again and she answers it with a cut of the whip down the shoulder blade smiles when he grunts. Her next three slices are in the same spot making the slice bleed the whip parting the skin like butter. 

Hawke sends the whip to the left of his head smiles at the moan makes a matching slice on the other shoulder blade this one as deep as she can make it. Now the man is crying fighting against the restraints and Hawke realizes he cannot speak turns to the Templar. “He can’t speak? How is he supposed to give you the information?” 

“He will indicate he is ready to speak with a finger on each hand held up.” Man does the gesture and Hawke leaves allowing the Templar to speak to the man. She is called back in a few minutes later, “He provides false information he has not learned his lesson.”   
Four lashes land two on each side stripes touching the spine in the middle of his back and Hawke smiles at them sends the whip again for two more before the man holds the fingers up again. She is slower to leave this time is shocked to hear, “HAWKE HELP!” Her response is visceral as she sends the whip to the Templar getting him away from Anders before she is on the man her blades carving him up in a moment before she releases hands carefully placing him on the floor. 

“Anders, I am so sorry.” Grey eyes meet his begs for him to be okay. 

“How could you? How did you not know it was me?” He’s standing barely watches incredulously as she gathers her tools stashing them across her back before walking to the door glancing back to him. “You enjoyed doing this to me, how?” 

“I did not enjoy doing this to you Anders, if I did you would not be loose.” Eyes trace the rest of his body for a moment, “How is your magic?” 

“Awakening once we are out of here though I want you to explain this to me.” His hand indicates the room.

“No promises.” Is Hawke’s reply as her blades find a target finished with that one she motions him to follow her.


	2. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Prompt- Hawke works with the templars breaking mages from the underground, or so s/he is told. Hawke of course doesn't tell his/her lover about this. Then one day Hawke is called in to torture another mage which s/he does only to find out after a good bit of torture the mages is none other then his/her lover Anders. Hawke of course stops and kills the templars before getting Anders out.  
> Anders demands that Hawke tell him how the hell s/he could do that, Hawke reason for doing this is up to A!A perhaps Hawke is just a sadist or maybe s/he believes s/he is saving lives. Whatever the reason Anders breaks up with Hawke and refuses to ever see them again.   
> Pairing: Hawke/Anders  
> Song: Heartless  
> Artist: Fray  
> Storyline: Chosen- This pairing isn't there but this is Tessa

He had heard the rumors, he'd seen her work before but somehow he'd ignored both instinct and signs of what exactly his lover was up to. As she tends his back he's bouncing around ideas how to approach this, how to talk to her about it. 

“If you think any louder I might be able to read your thoughts.” He winces at the salve she puts on knows combined with his magic the scars will only be mental by morning. Finished with his back she returns to be in front of him watches in fascination as she unrolls the pack of torture tools and meticulously cleans each one. 

“Help me understand this please.” She doesn't even look up her concentration absolute as she uncurls the whip she used on him wiping it clean of blood without even a glance. 

“Why didn't Justice help you?” She's finished with the whip moves on to a glove with needles for fingers and Anders nearly gags when he realizes what he is looking at. 

“You're the one that tortures the mages for Meredith! I can't, why did I not see it? How did I not realize it?” He's up a hiss as his abused muscles protest the sudden movement and he's yanking her up off the floor Justice is blazing as he holds her by the neck against the wall. “Answer me!” 

“I cannot answer why you didn't see or realize what I was Anders only you have those.” She's holding one of his wrists and he feels the prick of her dagger as it poises at his ribs. 

“DO NOT be coy with me Tessa.” It's the dual harmonics of Justice and Anders and Anders feels his fingers squeeze on her neck Justice is howling for her death. 

“You have to the count of three to let me go, Justice you have to the count of two you need to let Anders go or I will do much more than stripe his back with a whip.” Storms are in those grey eyes and Anders/Justice knows she will do what she says. Anders lets her go Justice retreating but barely. “I do help Meredith, usually it's to find blood mages sometimes its to find escaped mages.” She's moved away from him returns to her bundle and continues to clean them. 

“Why?” This is the one question he needs answered. 

Shrug of shoulder but she does look at him, “We both know how much I love the play of blade on flesh. Blood is the paint I choose to use and have always preferred. There are few willing subjects to that and Meredith provides a nearly endless supply of them. I would be a fool to not take her up on it.”

Anders is not fooled, “the rest Hawke tell me all of it.” 

Finished with her tools she rolls them up motions for him to follow her up to her room and he fights to not look at the bed. Her bed where they had made love not two nights ago, that bed where they had planned a future and he sees it in flames feels his heart harden to the woman in front of him. “Meredith caught me with Bethany, she was healing me from a nasty fight. She wanted to take her into custody but I offered my skills instead.” Sigh when he moves away from her touching his face. “When you and I got involved Meredith threatened you and I agreed to continue serving her.” 

“So if you don't do this I will end up in the Gallows?” Ray of hope and Hawke sees him trying to get there isn't sure what she wants. 

“Maybe, we both know how temperamental she is though I wouldn't stop I have almost gotten the blood mages out of that damn tower and we both know I won't stop until I do.” He accepts the caress this time lips are tentative on his but he does answer her moan not answered as all he feels for her now is hatred. 

“Stop, I can't. I won't bed a monster.” Indrawn breath, a look of hurt and sadness she doesn't hide from him. His Hawke that will do anything for those she loves, his Tessa that puts a wall up for everyone but him and it took him YEARS to get that wall down. Now all he wants to do is put it back up, he wants to shake her and beg the world beg her to be different but he knows better. 

“I do it for you I did it for her.” He stops what else she would say with a shake of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heard this song and it definitely applied to this chapter.


	3. Harsh Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Battlefield  
> Artist: Lea Michele

“You tell me that because you know I want to hear that, we both know you do it because you enjoy it and no matter what I say.” Deep breath, “No matter what I do you won't stop, I can't love that I won't.” 

A single tear escapes those eyes and it is all Anders can do to not reach out and wipe it away to gather her up and promise they would work through it but he can't and he won't. “I'm sorry.” It's whispered at his back as he leaves the room heads to his down the hall packing his few possessions there looks around for a moment to make sure he has what he needs. Left on the bed for her to find when she chooses is the memory cube. Its a collection of memories stored with magic of them during happier times. His handling triggers one to play and he clenches his fist nails biting into his palms to keep the tears at bay. It was the first time she had laughed with him of all the memories that one was the most special, Hawke rarely laughed and the joyful peel of laughter as she had finally bested him in chess was worth the cube itself. He doesn't pause as he passes her door walks out into the night pulling cloak and staff close headed to Fenris' home. 

Fenris arches an eyebrow at the mage when he sees him at the door. “She finally come to her senses about living with an apostate mage?” 

“I came to my senses, mind if I crash her for the night I'll set up something more permanent in the morning.” Fenris debates it moves aside allowing the mage in. 

“You have ended things with her?” Fenris presses after Anders is settled into a room and they are back in the main living room wine in hand. 

“Yes though I won't tell you why as your hatred of mages will probably have you applauding her actions.” Twist of lip for that revelation. 

“I am sure Varric will have the truth of what happened and will let us all know in due time.” Anders doesn't answer finishes the wine and goes to sleep. 

Morning has Anders back at the clinic, quickly packing it up tending those that come to him. By mid morning he's moved the clinic to another part of Darktown spreading the rumors the Darktown Carver is targeting mages and that she is no other than Hawke. Most of the citizens are skeptical but enough take his word for it before the day is out Hawke has received a few death threats and Anders has managed to secure a place to stay as well as a few places to move his clinic to. 

Days pass quickly for Anders as the moving clinic and rising hostility towards Hawke nears a fevered pitch. Finding himself with freetime Anders heads to the Tavern smiles as Varric greets him motioning him over. “A word Blondie.” Varric is not in a good mood the drink in front of him barely touched. 

“How can I help you Varric?” Anders discreetly calls his magic wonders if Varric is ailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dance with the Devil  
> Artist: Breaking Benjamin

“None of that, I'm fine however seems you need to tell me a few things like why did you move out of Hawke's and why did you move the clinic and most importantly why are all my contacts in Darktown shunning me?” Each why had been punctuated with a twirling of thumbs and a glittering of eye Varric is pissed. 

“Better we do this in private.” Anders suggests and Varric nods motions Anders into his office sitting at the chair behind the desk he indicates for Anders to sit. “I moved out of Hawke's because we are no longer together, after what I found out I am lucky I can keep Justice from killing her.” Hate is all he feels for Hawke now and it's a feeling Justice has encouraged. 

“What exactly did she do to cause that? Last I checked you two were in bliss and planning baby mages.” Varric furrows his brow in confusion. 

“She's not pregnant is she?” Fear grips Anders' heart for a moment before he shakes his head no, “No she's not I would have known.” Plus as a Grey Warden their chances were slim to none but Varric doesn't need to know that. “I found out who was torturing the mages, figured out who's been trying to bust the underground movement.” 

In-drawn breath, “Hawke wouldn't do that, not without good reason.” Varric amends, this is Hawke they are speaking of. 

“Believe it Varric and I cannot love that, that monster that would do that willingly.” Anders is agitated again stands bracing a hand on the chair. 

“Meredith is probably black mailing her into it, for all you know she's doing it to keep you out of the Gallows.” Excuses, anything to make Hawke okay in his eyes and Anders is disgusted with Varric. “But why are my contacts shunning me?” 

“It's known how close you are Varric, people probably think by shunning you they will hurt Hawke.” Anders sits again, “I didn't mean for her and I to affect you.” 

Head shake, “I'm sure it will blow over soon.” Anders snorts at that, “You don't think some crisis will hit and Hawke won't save the city and all is well with her again? Let's be realistic here Anders she may do some fucked up shit but this city still loves her.” Not if I can help it, Anders answers silently. “For what it's worth I am sorry Blondie, I know what she meant to you.” He doesn't return the dwarf's smile stands and heads out to the table to see Isabella and Aveline there joining the ladies for a game of Wicked Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine."


	5. Echo of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: You Don't Own Me  
> Artist: Grace

Varric lets himself into the Estate pauses to see if any sound will tell him where Hawke is in the monstrosity. Figuring her bedroom will be as safe a bet as any he makes his way there ignoring the correspondence on the table that teeters ready to collapse onto the floor. He'll need to remind her to look at those. Hawke's room is empty and cold, she's still out then and he makes his way down to where Anders had stayed realizes just how empty the big house is. Leandra is dead, Carver a Warden, the rest of the house guests had dwindled and finally it is just her in the house alone. Hawke's always preferred to be alone “fewer witnesses the better” had always been her motto. With her body count, with her proclivities Varric tended to agree with the motto. Glint catches his eye on the bed and he catches the cube in his hand glances at each of the 6 sides knows Anders probably left it. “What are you doing in here?” Hawke's voice has Varric jump and dropping the cube back on the bed the action causing one of the memories to play and it's Anders and her on a picnic discussing their future and Hawke darts to the object hitting it to stop it but not before Varric notices the hurt on her face. 

Years had taught him how to read Hawke though to look at her you would think there was a mask on. “Blondie told me what happened.” 

Hawke's face cracks again this time with a bit lip. “He told you what I did to him?” Varric doesn't say anything wonders if she'll volunteer more. “I had no idea it was him in front of me, had I known I wouldn't have done it. To think I used the whip on him, I tortured him!” It's all anguish and fear having Varric close his eyes in understanding,. Hawke catches the look, “he didn't tell you that part?” 

“No but by the stone woman why would you do that? You tortured him? For Meredith?” Varric's shocked. 

“I didn't know it was him, I've been working for Meredith for years. You know how I feel about blood magic and that tower is full of it. I had the skills to do something about it and I did.” She's defensive now and Varric's mind is screaming a warning at him. 

“So it's true? You really are the Darktown Carver? You are the one that's been torturing the mages? How could you?” Varric's ignoring the warning in favor of absolute shock. 

“Yes.” It's whispered and Varric looks to see her sit hard on the bed pulling knees up and wrapping her arms around them. 

“Why?” It's wrung out of him as he approaches her hand on her cheek a smile in answer to her rub on the palm. 

“It started when she threatened Bethany and continued when she found out about Anders and now it's because I hate blood mages and I honestly like doing it.” Say what you want about Hawke but she's honest. Doesn't matter if it's ugly or brutal she will give you the answer and doesn't care if you agree. 

“I get the need for revenge Hawke but how many innocents are ending up on your table and being twisted to blood magic because they don't have a choice? You need to stop this, you have to.” Stormy eyes and Varric holds his breath afraid of what she might do. “This cost you Anders Hawke, I know you are big on secrets but this.” Head shake, “There's no way he'll understand.” 

“If he truly loved me he would.” Hawke answers glance to Varric and then away again, “I will try and stop but no promises.” Eyes lock with Varric, “I agree with what Meredith is trying to do Varric, the blood magic needs to stop.” 

“Not at the cost of your humanity.” Varric shakes his head traces a finger on her lips, “Not at the cost of those you love.” He walks out at that, hoping and praying she can stop and knowing in his heart she won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can quote all the woe is me songs at you but the reality is Tessa does what she wants, when she wants. :)

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm friends with the monster under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me. Stop holding your breath and you think I'm crazy...well that's not fair." This line of the song is almost the embodiment of Tessa.


End file.
